


its not that easy

by sinnerscube



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crushes, Guilt, M/M, Pining, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerscube/pseuds/sinnerscube
Summary: just a short, pining sidlink fic based off a post i saw (if someone knows the creator of the post please tell me, it was about sidon asking mipha for her blessing to be with link)





	1. Chapter 1

“My dearest sister, Mipha, words cannot describe how sorry I am..” Sidon sighed, sitting in front of the fallen Champion’s statue. “It seems that, like yourself, I have fallen for the hero..” He smiled sheepishly, groaning and putting his head in his hands. “I see what you meant, in your diary.. I read it, we all did, I mean it wasn’t that big of a deal.” Sidon huffed, looking up at the night sky.

 

“I just. I see what you meant. Link has finally smiled after so long, and it was the most captivating sight ever. It was, almost blinding. Did you feel this way too? I imagine this is how you felt, first seeing the Hylian champion smile.” His eyes followed the moonlight, looking around to confirm no one was listening in. 

 

“Mipha, it’s you who deserves to be with Link. I’m nowhere near your caliber, I’m but a prince, I’m not really good at designing an outfit either..” Sidon started to bite his bottom lip, a nervous habit. Not long after, blood blossomed from his lip and he desperately tried to wipe the blood away and stop the bleeding.

 

“Damn it-..” He mumbled, eventually getting the blood to stop pouring out. Curse his damned teeth..

 

“He’s spoken to me before, in private. I thought he couldn’t speak at all, it just seems he speaks when he finds it absolutely important. He told me, ‘Thank you’.” Sidon felt his face flush with color and warmth.

 

“His voice is unlike any other, and maybe it’s because I rarely get to hear it, but it feels like the opposite of a blood moon. Instead of bringing up evil back into existence, it destroys it. Not a single calamitous being exists when he speaks. Peaceful, and serene, purely mellifluous.” Sidon closed his eyes, trying his best to replay the scene once more in his head.

 

_ Link had returned from the castle, Calamity Ganon defeated, or at least locked away. He was returning to thank all who helped him, but he spoke privately to anyone he wanted to thank in particular. Those being: Teba, Riju, Yunobo, and Sidon himself.  _

 

_ The look on his face was of satisfaction, of relief, like the biggest weight had finally been taken off. He celebrated, he drank, he smiled, he joked, and then the night came. Chilly, but safe, Link took Sidon for a walk on the Great Zora Bridge.  _

 

_ As they walked, Link stopped in the middle of the bridge and looked up at the moon. Sidon noticed that he stopped walking, and faced to turn him.  _

 

_ Link signed, ‘ _ **_It feels like a dream. Calamity Ganon is defeated. I feel like I might wake up back at the Shrine of Resurrection._ ** _ ”  _

 

_ Sidon laughed softly, “I am sure, and have the utmost certainty that this is all real. Champion, no, Link.. You have won this battle for us, you have fought bravely amongst side others and brought peace to this land of Hyrule. I am forever indebted to you, hero.”  _

 

_ Link looked down and smiled, letting out a faint laugh before looking over at Sidon.  _

 

_ “Thank you.” Link spoke, smiling directly at Sidon.  _

 

Sidon snapped out of the flashback at the howl of a wolf, opening his eyes slowly. He let out a sigh and looked up at Mipha’s statue, “If you were here, what would you tell me? That loving him is in vain, or that Link deserves someone, even if it is not you?” 

 

He swallowed harshly, standing up. “Mipha, I feel terrible beyond belief, but I know that if you could talk to me, you would tell me to go for it. I.. I shall trust that thought. So, please, if you refuse to give me the blessing, give me a sign. Something.. I want.. No, I need to know if you’re entirely okay with it. I shall give you a week, if I don’t get a sign, I’ll go for it. If I do, I will find someone else then.” 

 

* * *

  
  


He did wait. More than a week. Almost a month.

 

Almost every week, the Hylian Champion came to the domain. He would arrive with joy walking beside him, and with every passing week, Sidon’s admiration grew and blossomed. He began noticing every single thing about Link.

 

From the way his eyes twinkled in the moonlight, to the curve and dips of the muscles on his body, and even the scars that burdened his skin. It was all so noticeable now. It stood out like a beacon of light in the dark.

 

How was Sidon going to approach him? Explain his feelings? Would Link even accept them and return them? All of it was too much to think about.

 

The chance of him being turned down was enough to stop Sidon for millenia to come. Link didn’t have enough time for that though. Hylians aged much faster than the Zora. Should Sidon wait too long, Link might be gone before he even gets a chance. Link is very reckless after all.. He still has the determination of a badger. Which might not be a good thing. 

 

He purposely goes up to Ploymus Mountain to either fight the Lynel that resides there or jump off the edge like a lunatic. His diving posture is a beautiful sight though.

 

And the way he comes up to the surface, gasping for a breath and laughing as if what he did wasn’t even close to life-threatening. His hair becomes soaked, and the tunic that Sidon’s sister made for him clung tightly to his body and dripped water. Every. Little. Thing.

 

Sidon being flustered was an understatement. The Zora’s blood is blue while it’s under their skin, and bleeds out red. Let’s just say, the more Link spent time in Zora’s domain, the more colorful Sidon’s cheeks looked. He was practically glowing every time he saw Link.

 

And every night he visited, Sidon would talk to Mipha’s statue, almost praying that she could tell him what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi idk if this is short or not bc i typed it on ao3 but finally an update hoo. im drained as fuck and my teeth really hurt so i hope some of yall enjoy this

"Legend says that the Hero of Old fell in love with, and married the princess of an ancient species of the Zora; but is there ever a story where the prince falls for, and marries the Hero?" Sidon spoke, looking down at his hands.  


The sky was dark, and gloomy. Clouds overhead filled with malice, dark grey and rumbling. There was no threat, just a thunderstorm heading to the Zora Domain. Usually, Sidon wouldn't speak to Mipha under such conditions, but it's urgent. It's always urgent, really. That was his excuse. He looked up and stared at Mipha's statue, and he let out a sigh.   


Link had visited the domain earlier, as usual, and he ended up bringing gifts for as many Zora as he could.   


" _Gifts_ , Mipha.. Gifts! He got them himself!" Sidon exclaimed, overjoyed and almost bursting into tears on the spot. Blood pooled at his cheeks as he cupped his own face, he practically looked like the younger Zora's who have a crush on him.

Sidon got up and went to his room, as quickly as he could without disturbing others. He came back with a sword sheathed in a golden scabbard.

"Dear sister, look! It's almost an exact replica of Gerudo Champion Urbosa's scimitar! How I adore the Gerudo's craftsmanship, their blades are unlike any other.  He got me one of my very own! I can't imagine how much it cost for him to have this specifically made to fit my hands. They are.. rather large." Sidon pouted. He stared at the hidden blade in his hands, rubies and sapphires adorned the scabbard, and shone. Despite the surrounding darkness, the gems glowed. It was as if they had a power radiating in them, begging to be used in a fight. On the casing, there was a small carving where Link's name was written. Almost elegant, and yet entirely adorable.

Sidon smiled as he gripped the scimitar's handle, pulling it out of its sheathe and exposing it to the dark night sky, and it gleamed.   


"It.. It is made of diamonds after all." Sidon whispered, awestruck.

It would've been impossible for him to get any Gerudo weapon himself. The fact that Link brought him this, knowing that it's something Sidon could've never gotten on his own, made Sidon really flustered.

It was the little things, remember?

These small things that Link would do, for _him_ , of all people. He wasn't even sure if Link was doing this to anyone else. Was he?

Sidon looked up at Mipha's statue yet again, and cleared his throat. "Would he give you gifts like this? I mean.. I would assume he has, after all you loved each other." He slipped the blade back into its scabbard. "Sister, sometimes I sit and wonder if you are influencing me to fall in love with Link. I just think it so strange for me to just, randomly look at him one day and feel my heart clench with joy. I am not used to feeling this way. I only really loved and cared for you, but not like this. How I feel for Link, our hero, is so much more different.. I don't quite know how to put it."

Sidon took the sword back into his room and hid it under his bed. He came back to Mipha's statue and sat down directly in front of it. His back faced Mipha, and thunder started to rumble. The sky would flash with the blinding white light, and he gripped his own hand tightly. 

"How would I even present this topic to him? How would I go up to him and tell him how I feel? It doesn't seem that simple. I already told you, I'm no crafter. I do not think cooking should even be considered as an option. What could I really do to prove it?" Sidon brought his legs up to his chest and curled up, in a way hiding under Mipha's statue. 

"I don't know what I could even do.." He whispered and sat there through the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

His mouth was dry, which was sort of ironic for a Zora, who constantly needs some sort of moisture. Though, Sidon kept trying to swallow, causing himself discomfort because of how dry his mouth was. He was forcing something that couldn't be forced. He had to confess, he had to. When he watched Link, he would see his soft hair sway in the breeze, and his knees would go weak. He would  _ melt _ on the spot. Link was simply too beautiful to look away from.

The scars that adorned his hips and created patterns unlike any other were lines that Sidon desperately wanted to touch, to see up close, to kiss... It was unbearable to sit and pretend like he wasn't aware of his feelings. 

So, Sidon decided to craft him a gift, at least with his capabilities.

They were sapphire blue earrings, each earring having enough sapphire to glow in the night and sparkle in the day. Link wasn't fond of earrings because they would tangle in his hair when he's fighting, but now that Calamity Ganon was gone, he didn't need to worry about that at all. In fact, he was wearing earrings that Riju had crafted for him out of diamonds, and he was absolutely beautiful. Riju said that the only reason she didn't make more was because of how much Link refused to accept the gift, he felt grateful enough that she had made him one.

Sidon was nervous, to say the least. 

_ What if he doesn't accept the gift? _ It was eating away at him,  _ what if he didn't like it _ .. It was too late for him to back out of this, because out of the corner of his eye he noticed Link's blond hair from quite a distance. He was smiling softly, and subtly as he spoke to another Zora. 

Sidon blushed, and only got more nervous. He knew for a fact he was going to stumble over his words and probably mess up the confession and ruin his friendship with Link and-..

He looked back at Mipha's statue, and he swore he saw the statue smile, ever so slightly, so he forced himself to take a deep breath.  _ It was just a confession, if Link doesn't return his love then that is fine, they will continue to be friends _ .

Sidon nodded, and confirmed with himself that it was going to be alright. He heard a light snapping and looked over to where the noise was coming from, and there he saw Link walking up to him, waving hello. The sunlight that shined on his face made him look ethereal, he was so perfect in every single way. The outfit he had on this time was his climbing gear, minus the bandana. He looked wonderful, his broad, scarred shoulders exposed to the cool ocean breeze, pants that clung tightly to his leg. The bandages around his wrists that made the veins in his hand pop out...

Sidon fell back into reality and smiled, holding the small box that contained Link's gift.

"Dearest friend! I am always so thankful to have you come by Zora's domain, it brings me the utmost joy to see the hero of my people standing proudly against the recently defeated Calamity!" Sidon said his sort of usual greeting, he was always thankful when Link arrived. "Though, this time I am afraid we might have to change things up ever so slightly. It is nothing bad! Please do not worry yourself. It is something rather personal though.." He spoke, and his fellow Zora friend took that as the cue to give them some privacy.

Link lifted his hands and started to sign, " **What happened?** " He was going to ask another question, but Sidon gently reached a hand out to stop his and bring them down. "The thing is, Champion Link, I seem to have grown rather fond of you. After you saved my people, and continue to bring us joy and gifts, you seem so.. Fitting, to be the next Zora king." Sidon quickly realized what he said and started to shake his head. "I-I mean! You are so.. Wonderful! You show... uhm.. Courage and bravery, and I think..." He quickly took a glance back at Mipha's statue and then looked back at Link, who started to smirk. "I think I am fond enough of you that I am asking for your hand. Not literally! I want to.. Be with you. If, that makes any sort of sense.." At this point, Sidon's face was blushing so strongly that Link felt as though he might faint.

Sidon quickly handed the box to Link, before he does faint. "I made you this! I hope you like it.."

The next thing he heard was Link's gasp as he opened the box and saw the brightest sapphire gem shine back on his face, and Sidon could tell just from his smile that Link absolutely loved it. Link closed the box and placed it on the ground for a moment, standing up straight to sign his response to an eager Sidon.

" **I am happy that you feel this way. I would not mind returning these feelings to you.** " Link smiled briefly, and then pointed at Mipha's statue. " **She always wanted me to be happy, even if it was not with her.** " Link let out a soft sigh, thinking back on memories that seemed like they happened days ago. Mipha was there, with him, healing him from another battle as usual.

She would sit there and would talk to Link, telling him that he doesn't need to respond and only needs to listen, and she would go on and on about the possibility of something bad happening and if it happened that we would continue to be happy, even if was without the other. It stuck to Link like glue and hasn't left since. He loved her so dearly, and he loves Sidon so much. Were all of the Goddesses hero's fated to unite with Zora royalty? It seemed so cliché and scripted.

Here they were though, Sidon's hand wrapped around Link's significantly smaller hand. He was saying something about how grateful he was to have been around Link and how thankful he was that he fell for someone who would return his love, and Link was happy again. Sidon cannot fill the hole Mipha left there, but he definitely can give him a new kind of happiness that Mipha would approve of. Link did not lie though, not even to himself. He wouldn't mind being the next Zora king, in fact, it had a nice ring to it. 


End file.
